Amour Perdu
by Emeraude-et-Argent
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshirô se souvient des moments passé avec sa bien-aimé, mais il ne peut plus la voir et decide d'y remédier...


Dans une allée qui menait à la clinique de Ichigo, le capitaine Toshirô se souvint de la femme qu'il aimait. Celle qui faisait battre son cœur, qui lui faisait voir les étoiles rien qu'avec son sourire, celle qui ne lui appartenait malheureusement plus. Celle-ci était partit avec son amant et son futur enfant. Il savait que jamais il ne les révérer, mais il ne perdait pas espoir, car il aimait et que que l'amour est toujours plus fort que tous.

Toshirô regardait les étoiles, il se rappelait qu'un jour, dans un moment de solitude, il avait fait un vœux à une étoiles qu'il avait appelé « Matsumoto ». Il lui avait demandé qu'un jour Matsumoto et lui soit heureux, mais... Matsumoto était heureuse, oui, mais pas lui. Lui il souffrait depuis maintenant trois mois et personne ne s'en rendait compte.

Il souffrait car il était seul. Depuis sa plus tendre enfant tous les êtres qui lui sont chère s'en allaient et lui restait. '_Sa_' lieutenant n'échappait pas à la règle. Malheureusement....

Évidemment, il savait très bien où elle était partit, mais il lui était impossible de la voir. A cause de son poste de capitaine qu'il ne pouvait pas déserter. Pourtant il aurait aimé revoir son visage une dernière fois, car on ne l'a pas laissé la voir avant son départ. Il aurait aimé toucher une dernière fois sa peau, car on ne lui a pas laissé le temps de lui serrer la main pour la remercier de son travail. Il aurait aimé encrer ses yeux émeraude dans ceux argenté de sa bien-aimée, mais celle-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour son amant.

Il était seul et il le savait, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, car se lamenter sur son sort ne servait à rien. Elle était partit et ne reviendrait pas de si tôt.

Soudain, en regardant l'étoile du nom de son amour, il eut une idée. Celle qui lui restait, celle de son de son dernière espoir.

Il devait lui dire ses sentiments!

Il fit donc demi-tour et retourna chez Orihimé, celle qui les avait aidée jusque la.

Dès qu'il arriva devant l'appartement de la jeune lycéenne il s'arrêta net, c'était toujours ici que lui et Matsumoto venaient se réfugier. A cette pensée les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il les chassa d'un revers de main et entra dans le studio.

La propriétaire des lieux n'était pas encore là, tant mieux.

Il alla donc s'assoir au bureau de celle-ci et pris un morceau de parchemin et un stylo à encre.

Et il commença à rédiger quelques lignes.

A l'intérieure de chaque mots qu'il écrivait il y avait un sentiment nouveau, et Toshirô se sentait libéré car il allait enfin avouer ses sentiments à celle qu'il aimée. Évidemment ce ne sera pas grâce à ça qu'elle lui reviendra mais au moins elle saura tous de lui et de ses sentiments.

oOo

Dès qu'il eut finit de transmettre ses sentiments dans cette petite feuille de papier il appela un papillon messager et lui remit le mot. Il lui indiqua l'endroit où il devait déposer la lettre et les ailes noir s'envolèrent dans la nuit avec pour seul lumière les rayons de la lune.

La lune de couleur argenté qui lui rappelait '_ses_' yeux...

oOo

Dans une autre partie de la soul society, extrêmement éloigné du QG des shinigamis, une certaine femme rousse couchait son enfant dans son berceau en lui chantant une douce mélodie, celle qu'elle chantait à son capitaine pour l'embêter le soir avant de s'endormir. Elle eut un regard nostalgique à cette pensée, mais revint vite à la réalité quand quelque chose attira son attention par la fenêtre.

Elle ouvrit cette dernière pour laisser entrer un papillon portant une lettre. Cela l'étonna car d'habitude les papillons messager transmettes des messages vocale et aussi parce qu'il était très tard pour recevoir un message.

Néanmoins, elle l'ouvrit et lut ce qui y était marqué.

A chaque mots, a chaque phrases, a chaque moment où elle avancer dans son récit, ses yeux s'ouvraient de plus en plus grand.

Au départ elle était heureuse de recevoir une lettre de son capitaine, - car c'était lui – mais au fil de sa lecture elle se demandait si ce n'était pas une blague! Pourtant elle avait un pressentiment. Elle était sur que c'était son capitaine et que celui-ci disait la vérité.

oOo

A la fin de sa lecture bouleversante, elle lâcha la lettre et s'effondra en larme dans la chambre de son nouveau né. Qui lui était paisiblement endormit, rêvant des bras de sa mère.

Elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt...

Car sur la lettre était marqué:

_Ma chére Matsumoto_

_J'espère que tous va bien avec ta petite famille_

_J'aurai tellement aimé voir ton enfant,_

_je me demande d'ailleurs de quelle couleur son ses yeux_

_Je suis sur qu'ils sont comme les tient..._

_C'est-à-dire... magnifique._

_En fait _

_si je t'envoie cette lettre ce n'est pas pour parler de mes envies_

_mais pour que tu sache mes véritables sentiments envers toi _

_..._

_Et pour ne pas tourner autour du pot_

_je vais te le dire en trois mots_

_petits mais symbolique_

_« Je T'aime Matsumoto »_

_Depuis le début je t'ai toujours aimé_

_Tu me faisais rêver_

_Que ce soit la nuit comme le jour_

_Je ne pensais qu'a toi et à tes lèvres_

_Que j'aurai aimé toucher, embrasser..._

_Et ce pour l'éternité_

_Mais un autre que moi a volé ton cœur_

_Mais je ne m'en plain pas_

_car je sais que tu l'aime_

_et donc_

_si tu es heureuse, je le saurai aussi_

_Mais pourtant_

_Tu es loin de moi et ça je ne le supporte plus_

_j'aimerais tellement revoir ton visage_

_Pour tout te dire _

_rien que ta présence à tes cotés me ferai plaisir _

_Mais tu n'es plus là_

_et donc j'en souffre énormément_

_j'ai encore la photo que tu m'a donné de toi au tout début de nos aventures_

_Quand tu commencé à peine ton rôle de lieutenant_

_Celle-ci ne me quitte plus_

_car c'est la dernière chose qui me rattache à toi_

_Qui me fait me souvenir de toi_

_Et oui_

_Car ton l'image de ton visage s'efface jour après jour de ma mémoire_

_C'est pour cela que je t'écris cette lettre_

_je te supplies de revenir_

_peut-être pas pour toujours_

_mais le temps de réinscrire ton image en moi_

_et de sentir ton doux parfum_

_Tu ne reviendra surement pas _

_mais..._

_Sache Matsumoto que je t'aimai, que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toute ma vie_

_« Tu me Manque »_

_Amour_

_Hitsugaya Toshirô_

oOo

Après tout ça Matsumoto se souvint des moment passé...

Et se dit qu'après tout, qu'elle soit ici ou ailleurs ça ne changerait pas et qu'elle préférer certainement être avec son Taichou...

oOo

Toshirô était sur le toit de chez Orihimé et regardait au loin, sachant pertinemment que Matsumoto n'y serait pas, mais il avait espoir.

Il savait qu'il pouvait toujours espérer la revoir un jour, mais quand... là était la question.

Il sourit tout de même en sachant que son ange pensait à lui en se moment même et rien que de savoir ça, ça le rendait heureux.

Il sait qu'elle aussi regarde les étoiles et que elle aussi espère.

Il se leva donc et repartit dans le noir de la nuit, éclairé par la lune argenté et sous le regard de sa bien-aimé...

* * *

**Et voila une nouvelle fic qui se termine, j'espere qu'elle vous a plut et donc pour le savoir j'attend vos reviews, je suis toute ouverte donc n'hésitaient pas à balancer vos commentaire ^^**

**Bon je crois que j'ai tous dis, allez je vous laisse, bye!**


End file.
